A new world exposure
by tomorrow12
Summary: Yaoi Gray x Edo Gray Gray x Lyon Mote pairings in later chapters lemon don't like don't read Gray has an personal encounter with his counterpart and craves more then he meets lyon


Fairy Tail Yaoi

Edo gray x Gray for this Chapter: edo natsu later and lyon in later chapters.

Gray was sitting on the top of a table in the Fairy Tail main hall. When he suddenly heard a large crash. As he turned around he saw a obig snowball rolling around the main hall. Gray Surge Gray's incredibly wimpy counterpart from Edolas for some reason was in Magnolia. He then noticed Surge was rolling toward him like a boulder. He then slowly stood up and just as the overdressed surge of clothes was about him. Gray quickly froze his counterpart. He whispered closely into Surge's ear "What in the hell are you doing here and more how the fuck did you get here." Gray quickly dragged him to his house. Gray had to admit he was surprised to see his overdressing counterpart. After all there was no way Surave come here from Edolas. "Why did you do that" the overdressed mage whined. "The better question is how and why are you in Magnolia" Gray said. Though the powerful ice mage said it calmly Surge could tell that Gray was brimming with anger. Surge tried to calm down Gray by saying "listen I tell you okay"? Gray was starting to lose control. Gray shouted "Please explain then"! Gray was starting to make a demented face of pure madness that even the dopey overdressing mage could see ment trouble. I was in Edolas working to rebuild when a magic circle took me to Earthland." Gray asked "Who did this." " It was one of Earthlands dark guilds." Surge answered. "Well that answers one question so why are you here? Gray asked. "I came here to see you". Surge said so quietly it was almost a whisper. "W-what"? Gray asked with a redness growing more and more intense. For the first time Surge noticed Gray seemed incredibly surprised. " I came here to see you. What are you stupid"? "What was that Surge"? Gray asked a wicked smile coming onto his face. "Nothing I just came here because I have always wanted to talk with you more since I saw your handsome face in Edolas and I heard that The Fairy Tail guild was in Magnolia". Surge said. "H-handsome face? That's a bit narcissistic seeing as we have exactly the same bodies". Gray said trying to divert from what Surge had just said. "It's just whenever I see your chiseled chest outside of your shirt I just am so interested and needed to talk to you". Surge by now had noticed the major redness in Gray's cheeks and the bulge that was starting to arise in the crotch area of pants. "Listen man though maybe I can find you as a suitable partner if you took off those damn layers of jackets". "But I can and I will". Surge started slowly taking of the layers of coats that Gray had always saw Surge wearing in Edolas. This was a big decision for Surge. Slowly Gray's calm eyes slowly turned into eyes burning with desire as Surge stripped down into just a pair of jeans. Gray had looked into mirrors before but looking at Surge's bare chest his body had started burning with desire. Gray couldn't help but think "Damn I think I might be gay for myself". But before he could think anything else he felt somebody rubbing his abs, then he saw Surge's mouth moving towards him. He felt Surge's lips making contact with his own. Then a burning primal sensation came over Gray as he suddenly grabbed Surge's head and shot his wet tongue into Surge's mouth and covered his tongue in saliva. Gray saw Surge's hand reaching towards his cock. But before Surge could go farther Gray grabbed Surge's chest and pushed him against the wall. "If we're gonna do this, if we have sex we are setting some ground rules. First of all I'm gonna be top for now. Your my bitch got it bitch.? "Yes." Surge replied. "Yes what?" Gray asked. "Yes sir." "Good" Said Gray has he grabbed Surge's cock through his jeans. Surge cried out as his erection pressed against his jeans. Through his jeans he could feel Gray's hand furiously rubbing his cock. Not only was Surge nearly crying in pleasure he had a full frontal view

of Gray's chiseled abs which only added to Surge's arousal."Augh" Surge screamed in pure pleasure. "I think you're crying for release are we not bitch." Gray said. Gray of course had experimented in the past. Gray was himself bursting with pleasure and needing release he ripped off his jeans with intense fury. Surge was overwhelmed at the sight of Gray's cock. He knew he was an average size, but Gray's member was nine inches and made him look even scarier in the eyes of Surge he was a scary-ass monster. Gray whispered in a menacing tone right next to Surge's ear " Suck it now." That single sentence made Surge's body shivered so much he felt a chill rush through his body. Surge must have waited to long because Gray grabbed his head and said "suck now" Gray slowly put his mouth on Gray's harden member. He was suddenly intoxicated by the taste and the smell. He attempted to swallow Gray's entire member and choked, but he didn't care he was in love with the smell of Gray's cock. Gray couldn't believe the heat that he was getting from sliding his member down his counterpart's throat. He was completely obsessed by just a blowjob he couldn't wait to penetrate his bitch's ass. Surge had noticed by now that Gray was acting like a demon out of hell. Gray on the other hand was obsessed with what he was doing to Surge and now he was going to take it farther. "Get up and lean over and put your hands on my desk." Gray said pointing to his desk. Surge by now just bent over the desk and put his hands on the shelf above. He soon felt a cold feeling surround his hands and noticed that his hands were frozen to the shelf. Gray sucked on his fingers till they were soaked in spit, then he jammed into a finger into Surge's ass. Surge yelled out in a mix of pleasure and pain. Gray noticed the condition Surge was in and started pumping his finger into Surge faster and faster. Gray was amazed by the heat surrounding his finger. Meanwhile Surge was crying out in pleasure due to the fact his hot sticky cock was leaking with pre-cum and was craving some sort of friction. Gray slipped a second finger and enjoyed watching Surge cry out "aughh!" He moved the two digits in and out of Surge's ass and got more excited to fuck the Surge with every pump. Surge's member was extremely hard, hot, and was a fountain of pre-cum and nearly exploded in pleasure when Gray broke the ice and hit the floor. Surge needing release started rubbing his hot six inch cock against the hardwood floor. Surge was drooling throught the friction his dick was feeling. His member was suddenly grabbed by Gray and rubbed painstakingly slow with the finger nail rubbing the slit Gray said to Surge with the smile of the devil "You're a horny little slut who would do anything to cum aren't you?" Surge replied in desperation for release " Yes sir." "Well what are you and what do you crave?" Gray asked

"I'm a slut who wants to cum sir." "Then you will cum." Gray went the room for a second and came back with lube, after all this was not the first he had sex with someone in this house. He took a handful of his lube and rubbed it on his long, thick, throbbing member. Gray shuttered in pleasure, but he got control of himself and positioned his cock at the entrance . As Gray slowly pushed past the muscles his cock became more enveloped in heat. Gray's head lolled back in pure pleasure. He started to pump faster and faster. Surge was so aroused the simple small amount of friction made him desperate for release. Gray picked Surge and put him on his bed. Surge nearly came all over Gray's bed when Gray grabbed and started to stroke his cock. Gray strokes started to come in time with his pump. Surge was in complete heaven and was mesmerized by the fast strokes. Gray was close to coming needing desperately to come in Surge's ass. Surge started to move his hips earning them both a shot of pleasure through their body's. Gray licked Surge's neck which sent a shiver through his body making his skin tingle in pleasure. Then Gray sank his teeth into Surge's neck and increased his pumps of Surge's desperate hard cock. Surge moaned "Augh!" Gray took the hand not on Surge's cock and started tweaking Surge's sensitive nipples. Surge's sensitive buds were feeling incredibly good. Gray started pulling on them making Surge scream. Now Gray was making Surge even more horny. Surge grabbed and squeezed Gray's balls. Gray screamed out "Auugh!" Gray sped up on jerking Surge off incredibly fast. "I'm gonna cum!" Gray started to rub Surge's cockhead then squeezed his shaft. "You're not cumming till I do." Gray started to pump into Surge as fast as he could. Surge was almost at his limit. Gray kept on pumping his cock into this unbeleivable heat until he w legs went rigid. He moaned like a phantom as his hot thick cum filled Surge's ass so much cum spurt out. Finally releasing Surge's cock Surge screamed in pleasure as he came onto his bare chest and bed sheet. Gray was so tired he just slipped out of Surge and collapsed onto his bed sheet. Surge thought "what the hell." And curled up and passed out on the bed.


End file.
